bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 256
is the two hundred and fifty-sixth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Class 1-A begins their class. Yuga Aoyama shows off a brand new Super Move: Navel Saber, using it to destroy several of U.A.'s Villain Bots, much to the delight of his classmates. Toru Hagakure jumps into the battle, congratulating Yuga, and revealing her new ability to grab and warp light, grabbing one of Yuga's laser beams, and bending it into a group of Bots. As she explains her new powers to her classmates, a group of Bots attempts a surprise attack. However, Mina Ashido jumps in between them, and uses her own new Super Move: Acidman, which she uses to defend and destroy the robots. .]] The three students proudly announce their success, much to the delight of All Might and the rest of the class. Toru explains that they worked under the No. 9 Pro Hero, Yoroi Musha for their work studies, and had to come up with a number of new plans and combos, just to keep up with Yoroi. Mina bounces over to Eijiro Kirishima, revealing that her Acidman is her version of his Red Riot Unbreakable, something that delights him. All Might has the class continue showcasing their newfound abilities. Mashirao Ojiro and Rikido Sato, who worked with the No. 13 Pro Hero, Shishido, show off their improved attacking speed and predictive abilities. Kyoka Jiro and Mezo Shoji, who worked with the No. 12 Pro Hero, Gang Orca, show off their enhanced search techniques. Denki Kaminari, Hanta Sero, and Minoru Mineta, who worked with the No. 23 Pro Hero Mt. Lady and her team, The Lurkers show off their teamwork and new team moves. Tenya Iida, who worked with the No. 222 Pro Hero, Manual, shows off his looser approach to battle. Koji Koda, who worked with the No. 8 Pro Hero, Wash, shows off his improved communication skills. Fumikage Tokoyami, who returned to work at the No. 2 Pro Hero Hawks's agency, despite Hawks himself not being there, shows off his general improvements. Eijiro, who returned to work at the No. 58 Pro Hero Fat Gum's agency, shows off his improved ability to make villains lose their will to fight. Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui, who returned to work at the No. 10 Pro Hero Ryukyu's agency, show off their improved determination. Momo Yaoyorozu, who worked with the Pro Hero Majestic, showed off her improved predictive abilities and her ability to act efficiently. Finally, Katsuki Bakugo, Shoto Todoroki, and Izuku Midoriya show off what they learned working for the No. 1 Pro Hero, Endeavor at his agency. Katsuki shows off his improved abilities, while Shoto shows off his enhanced speed. As Izuku shows off the results of his experience and his improved control over Blackwhip, All Might recalls some of his interactions with him, holding back tears, but proudly looking on as he realizes that Izuku no longer needs his approval, as he's outgrown the need for it. Eijiro, Toru, Minoru, and Hanta congratulate Katsuki, Shoto, and Izuku for their improvements. Izuku then spots Ochaco, and approaches her, thanking her properly for helping him get Blackwhip under control during their Joint Training Battle. Ochaco brushes him off, and reveals that his new abilities inspired her to add wires to her costume. She thanks him for helping her get stronger, and says that they've both helped each other up, fist bumping Izuku. As the two chat, Minoru looks on disappointed, Tsuyu and Denki smile, and Mina jumps up and down excitedly. All Might concludes the class, revealing that everything was recorded for Shota Aizawa to watch later, and encourages the students to keep working hard at their work studies. In the teacher's dorms at Heights Alliance, Shota and Present Mic dejectedly talk about recent events. Shota expresses his distrust of the Hero Public Safety Commission, suggesting that they must know somethings up, due to their insistence on students participating in work studies, something Hizashi agrees with. Shota changes the subject, asking Hizashi what he would do if they were to discover where the Nomu are being made. Hizashi angrily gives a sarcastic response about karaoke and making stew, before turning the question on Shota. Before he can answer, Mirio Togata and Tamaki Amajiki interrupt, rushing in to tell them that Eri is unwell. Arriving at her room, Shota discovers Nejire Hado holding a crying Eri, who complains about her horn feeling weird. Shota erases her Quirk, and gently pats her on the head, telling her not worry. In the Teachers Lounge, All Might meets with Izuku and Katsuki, congratulating the two on their improvements, much to Izuku's delight and Katsuki's annoyance. All Might then places a notebook on the table that contains his research into the Quirks of the past successors of One For All. He explains that while he wasn't able to find out everything, it's important that Izuku be prepared to move on to the next step. Quick References Chapter Notes *The results of Class 1-A's winter internships are shown. **Yuga Aoyama and Mina Ashido demonstrate two new named Super Moves. **The Pro Hero Yuga, Mina, and Toru Hagakure interned under is revealed to be the Equipped Hero: Yoroi Musha. **The Pro Hero Rikido Sato and Mashirao Ojiro interned under is revealed to be the Lion Hero: Shishido . **The Pro Hero Momo Yaoyorozu intered under is revealed to be called Majestic. *Hizashi Yamada and Shota Aizawa are suspicious that the Hero Public Safety Commission is hiding something. *Eri's horn has began to grow larger. *All Might has completed his research on the Quirks of the previous One for All users, and gives Izuku the file. Characters In Order of Appearance Trivia *Due to the holiday break, Weekly Shonen Jump released this chapter three days before Viz and MANGA Plus. *The Villain Bots makes several references to the franchise. Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 256 pl:Rozdział 256